4th July
by Hagane Giita-pyoon
Summary: 4 Juli kali ini sangat mengesankan bagi personifikasi Amerika Serikat itu. "Penyiksaan" di kamar mandi, "hujan" terigu dan telur, adegan tercebur di kolam renang mewarnai hari jadinya. Oneshot, birthday fic for America.


**Hagane Giita-pyoon present...**

**4th July**

**Warning**

**OOC mungkin merajalela, hadirnya Twin!Indonesia (Raden dan Kirana), maybe -uhuk-USUK-uhuk- merajalela, human name inside, bahasa dan umpatan zaman sekarang, cerita menjurus ke ajang curhat, dan lain-lain**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Dedicated for America's (Alfred F. Jones) Birthday**

**DLDR**

**Ittadakimasu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_4th July, 02.24 PM..._

Ya, suasana ramai siang hari seperti biasanya di rumah personifikasi Amerika Serikat itu. Tetapi sumber keramaian itu bukan berasal dari sang pemilik rumah, tapi dari—

"Muahahaha~ Alfred ngompol~"

"Ayo bang, gue mandiin baang~"

—Eh? _Ngompol_? _Mandiin_?

Oh...

Ternyata yang berulang tahun tengah _**DIKERJAI**_ oleh teman-temannya, tepatnya di _**KAMAR MANDI**_.

Awalnya Alfred—yang waktu itu sedang bermain _Dance Dance Revolution Wii_ bersama Kiku—dipanggil ke kamar mandi oleh Raden dan Kirana. Dalam rangka memenuhi panggilan duo personifikasi Indonesia itu, ia segera meluncur ke kamar mandi. Namun sesampainya di sana, Alfred malah diseret paksa untuk duduk di kloset oleh Gilbert dan Elizaveta, dan selanjutnya dapat anda ketahui.

Karena penasaran, Kiku menuju kamar mandi bersama Ludwig yang juga penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya di sana. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, hal-hal _**menakjubkan**_ yang mereka lihat adalah Alfred yang basah kuyup duduk di kloset dalam keadaan diikat dengan selotip, bagian tengah celana pendek birunya basah kuyup akibat disiram air oleh Gilbert dan Elizaveta—serta Peter yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam _**membasahi celana Alfred**_—sehingga terlihat ia mengompol, serta kepalanya yang menjadi landasan terigu dan telur—hasil pekerjaan Raden dan Kirana.

Intinya, keadaan Alfred _**mengenaskan**_.

Bagaikan peribahasa _sudah terjatuh tertimpa tangga_, sudah diseret paksa untuk duduk di kloset malah disiksa begini.

"_Mein gott..._ Al, ngenes banget lu..." komentar Ludwig sembari menggelengkan kepalanya—

—jangan lupa untuk menambahkan kalimat "—dan menahan tawanya."

"Aaaaah, malu~ Jangan liatin gue napa~" ujar Alfred sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Raden-_san_, Kirana-_san_, emang kayak begini ya cara merayakan ulang tahunnya?" tanya Kiku setengah menahan tawa.

"Di Indonesia, kalau yang ultah gak diceplokin gak bakalan seru, Kiku!" jawab Kirana sambil tertawa kecil.

Kesimpulannya, di Indonesia bahan pangan seperti terigu dan telur dapat dijadikan sebagai pengganti _confetti_.

Cerdas, bukannya dipakai untuk membuat kue malah dijadikan properti ulang tahun. Padahal, harga telur dan terigu sedang naik akibat kenaikan BBM..

"Terus, ini kenapa Arthur kena juga?" tanya Ludwig sambil menunjuk Arthur yang berdiri di sudut ruangan sambil mengumpati Peter yang menertawainya dan jika ditelaah keadaannya sama _ngenes_nya dengan Alfred. Sama-sama dihujani terigu dan telur.

Yang ulang tahun siapa, yang dikerjai siapa...

"Salah sendiri kenapa dia nyelonong masuk, _desu yo!_" jawab Peter spontan sambil menunjuk Arthur yang terus mengumpatinya.

"Kalo Alfred dikerjain, berarti pacarnya juga harus ikut dikerjain dong! Biar adil, gitu!" timpal Elizaveta sambil ber_high five_ dengan Raden yang membasahi Alfred dengan _shower_.

"Matthew mana, biar gue tunjukin!" ujar Elizaveta sambil berlari keluar kamar mandi diiringi dengan teriakan "AAAAAARRRGGGHHH, JANGAN DIKASIH TAU~!" dari Alfred. Elizaveta memang kembali ke kamar mandi, tapi ia kembali—

—sembari memboyong Matthew yang ber_jawdrop_ melihat keadaan sang saudara yang maaf.. _**MENGENASKAN.**_

"Ya Tuhan..." komentar Matthew, "Ini Arthur kena juga?!" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Arthur yang terus menggerutu soal baju.

"Iya dong, biar adil gitu lho!" jawab Kirana sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus terigu, "Matthew mau juga?"

"A-a-a, enggak makasih.." ujar Matthew sambil berjalan mundur, lalu kabur ke dapur.

"_Bloody hell_, gue kagak bawa baju nih! Elu sih, pake acara ceplokin gue segala!" gerutu Arthur sambil menunjuk Peter, Gilbert, dan Raden yang menunjukkan cengirannya di depan sang _gentleman_, sedangkan Elizaveta dan Kirana tertawa cekikikan sembari melepaskan lilitan selotip pada Alfred.

"Ya elah Iggy, ntar aku pinjemin baju deh~" ujar Alfred sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi, beberapa lama kemudian...

"GYAAAA~! ADA MONSTER ADONAAAN~!"

Tuh kan, Francis, Feliciano, dan Matthew yang sedang membuat hiasan kue langsung berteriak begitu Alfred menghampiri mereka. Bahkan Antonio dan Lovino hampir tersedak tomat yang dimakannya.

Kasihan...

"Anjir, bau amis luh!" gerutu Lovino sambil menutupi hidungnya karena mencium bau yang tidak sedap hasil campuran antara terigu, telur, dan air.

"Gile lu Al, bau amat luh!" seru Antonio sambil ikut menutupi hidungnya.

Makanya _**mandi**_ dulu sana...

"Balik gak luh!" seru Elizaveta sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Gue mau ngambil baju dulu buat Iggy~ Kasian dia, gak bawa baju~!" sahut Alfred sambil menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya, ia hiraukan Antonio, Lovino, dan Gilbert yang menghujaninya dengan _birthday cream_.

"Ehciyeee~ _So sweet_ banget siiih~" celetuk Kirana dan Gilbert berbarengan dengan suara dikencangkan.

"Arthur, pacar lu _so sweet_ amat sih~" celetuk Raden sambil menyikut Arthur yang _blushing_ berat diikuti oleh Elizaveta yang ikut-ikutan menyikut Arthur serta Kiku yang tersenyum penuh rahasia.

Uhuk, ciye, uhuk.

"IGGY~! NIH BAJUNYA~"

Ya, sang _hero_ kembali dari kamarnya sembari membawa sehelai _t-shirt_ miliknya untuk Arthur tersayangnya, hal ini membuktikan kalau cinta itu indah, _d'aaaaaaaww~_

"Makasih, Al.. Gak ganti baju?" tanya Arthur sambil mendekap baju yang diberikan Alfred barusan.

"Udaaah, pake aja~ Alfred gak mau liat lu _desperate_ gara-gara gak bawa baju tuh!" celetuk Raden tiba-tiba dari luar kamar mandi sembari tertawa cekikikan dan disambut dengan "DIEM LUH!" dari Alfred.

"Iggy aja yang ganti baju, aku mah gampang!" jawab Alfred sambil mendorong Arthur ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Awas loh kalo ada yang ngintip!" ujar Arthur sembari menutup pintu kamar mandi, beberapa lama kemudian ia keluar dengan mengenakan _t-shirt_ yang diberikan Alfred barusan.

"Yang lagi ulang tahun mana nih? Tiup lilinnya woi!" seru Antonio sambil menyalakan lilin yang dipasang di kue.

"Buruan, _idiota spagna_! Jangan lama-lama!" seru Lovino sambil menahan angin agar tidak mematikan api yang dinyalakan barusan.

"Yang ulang tahun pacaran mulu nih, payah!" celetuk Kirana sambil tertawa kecil saat melihat Alfred yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan Arthur.

"Kesesese~ Tau nih, pacaran mulu dari tadi... Gak _awesome_ luh!" ledek Gilbert.

"Oke, oke!" sahut Alfred sambil berlari kecil menuju Matthew yang kini membawa kue ulang tahunnya. Kue tersebut berbentuk bendera Amerika Serikat, terdapat tulisan _Makin langgeng sama Angleterre yaa~_ sedangkan lilinnya berbentuk bintang berwarna biru.

"Entah kenapa ini tulisannya menjurus sekali.." komentar Kiku saat melihat kue yang dibuat Francis dan Feliciano barusan.

"Gue yakin yang bikin tulisannya si Francis..." ujar Raden.

"Vee~ Ayo ditiup lilinnya~" kata Feliciano sambil membawa piring kertas.

"Jangan lupa _make a wish_nya, _Amerique_!" ujar Francis.

"_Wish_nya biar makin lengket sama _Jerk _Arthur!" seru Peter bersemangat—dan berakhir dengan adegan kejar-kejaran antara Peter dan Arthur.

"Bagus, Peter! Komporin aja terus, panas panas dah suasananya!" komentar Raden.

"Buruan ditiup lilinnya, Al.. Nungguin apaan sih lu?" ujar Ludwig.

"Iya tuh! Kita-kita kan juga kepengen makan kuenya!" sahut Elizaveta.

"Oke deh, gue tiup lilinnya!" seru Alfred bersemangat, lalu ia mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati dan personifikasi negara adidaya itu langsung meniup lilinnya yang disambut dengan sorakan gembira.

"_By the way_, pisaunya mana?" tanya Ludwig.

"Ntar, gue cari dulu!" jawab Antonio sambil berjalan menuju lemari piring, "Eh pisau dapur gak apa-apa kan?"

"Udah, gak apa-apa! Udah kepepet nih!" sahut Lovino, "Matt, lu taruh kuenya dulu di meja."

Antonio pun menuju ke meja dekat kolam renang—di mana Matthew meletakkan kue ulang tahun saudaranya—sembari membawa sebilah pisau dapur.

"Buset, lu bawa pisau dapur? Buat apaan?!" tanya Francis sambil membulatkan matanya saat melihat sahabatnya membawa sebilah pisau dapur.

"Sudahlah Francis-_san_, namanya juga kepepet.." ujar Kiku, "Tapi potong kuenya ditunda dulu, kuenya lagi difoto tuh."

Sesuai dengan ucapan Kiku barusan, kue buatan Francis itu sedang menjadi model oleh duo personifikasi Indonesia dan Gilbert. Kalau ditanya alasannya, pasti jawabannya adalah—

"Buat di _instagram_!"

"Buat _blog_ gue yang _awesome_, kesesese~"

—dasar _internet addict..._

"Sodara-sodara sekalian, udahan dulu ya foto-fotonya! Kuenya mau dipotong, oke..?" ujar Alfred sambil menghampiri kuenya, "Pisaunya mana cuy?"

"Nih pisaunya!" seru Peter—yang telah menyelesaikan sesi kejar-kejaran dengan sang kakak—sembari menyerahkan sebilah pisau dapur.

"Kok pisau dapur? Emang di situ gak ada pisau kue?" tanya Alfred setengah berseru.

"Gue males nyarinya, lagian namanya sama-sama pisau ini." jawab Antonio.

Yaps, _power of_ kepepet memang berguna layaknya peribahasa _tiada rotan, akar pun jadi_. Tiada pisau kue, pisau dapur pun jadi. _Great.._

Alfred pun memotong kuenya diiringi dengan paduan suara _nation_—sember—yang menyanyikan lagu _Potong Kue_ dengan konduktor Raden.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _first cake_nya buat siapa nih?" tanya Kirana sambil menyikut Alfred.

"Nah, bagian _awesome_ ini nih yang gue tunggu-tunggu dari tadi~" celetuk Gilbert.

Kedua manik _sapphire_ itu melirik ke arah sang personifikasi Britania Raya yang sedang termenung di tepi kolam renangnya, bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman manis.

Sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang akan mendapatkan _first cake_ darinya.

"Iggy~!" sapa Alfred dengan suara nyaring-layaknya-suara-perempuan andalannya.

"Iya?" sahut Arthur sambil menengok ke arah sang kekasih yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Sini deh!" seru Alfred sembari memberi gerakan tangan kepada Arthur untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada apa sih, _git?_" sahut Arthur yang sepertinya sedikit risih karena kekasihnya itu mengacaukan saat tenangnya itu sembari menghampirinya.

"_Open your mouth, dear..._"

Eh?

Wajah pemuda bermanik _emerald_ itu langsung memerah begitu mendengar suara _oh-man-_seksi-amat milik mantan koloninya.

Walah..

Elizaveta dan Kiku mulai kumat dengan sifat _fujodanshi_nya, _BTT_—ditambah Peter—mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk menyemangati sepasang kekasih itu, sedangkan _Italian Bros_, Ludwig, dan Matthew hanya bisa melototi mereka.

"_O-o-okay..._" ujar Arthur sembari membuka mulutnya perlahan dan...

_Hap!_

Sepotong kue telah disuapkan oleh Alfred untuk Arthur.

Serentak, duo _fujodanshi_ itu langsung memotret saat terindah itu—meskipun mereka mimisan dengan debit tinggi—dengan senang hati, _BTT_ dan Peter langsung menyanyikan _We Are The Champions_ dengan suara sember, sedangkan yang sedari tadi melototi langsung ber_jawdrop_.

"SAATNYA HUJAN TEPUNG!" teriak Raden dan Kirana berbarengan sembari menuangkan sebungkus terigu di atas Alfred dan Arthur. Rupanya mereka sengaja _**menghilang**_ untuk menyiapkan kejutan berupa _**HUJAN TERIGU**_.

Pintar, bukannya menghemat persediaan terigu—mengingat di Indonesia sedang terjadi penaikan harga secara massal.

"_DAFUUUUQ~!_ SINI LUH!" teriak Alfred sembari mengejar Raden dan Kirana yang tertawa bahagia.

"_BLOODY HELL!_ JANGAN LARI LUH!" teriak Arthur sambil mengikuti Alfred mengejar Raden dan Kirana.

"Piring kertasnya di sini, vee~" ujar Feliciano sembari membawa beberapa piring kertas.

"Oi, makan kuenya yuk! Ntar mubazir lho!" ajak Ludwig sambil memotong kue, mereka pun segera menuju meja tempat kue itu diletakkan untuk memotong bagian kuenya masing-masing.

"Eh Arthur..." ujar Kirana yang duduk di tepi kolam renang sambil menyantap bagian kuenya, yang dipanggil segera menengok ke sumber suara.

"Lu mau tau gak, kenapa lu ikut diceplokin sama kita-kita?" tanya Kirana sambil menengok ke arah pemuda beralis tingkat itu.

"Begini loh.." timpal Raden sambil duduk di samping Kirana, "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Alfred cerita sama gue, katanya tiap tanggal 4 Juli elu selalu _down_. Lalu gue sama Kirana inisiatif buat bikin tanggal 4 Juli itu berkesan bagi elu."

"Lalu Kirana telepon gue buat minta bantuan," timpal Elizaveta sambil duduk di samping Raden, "Kita sepakat buat pesta ulang tahun a la Indonesia karena katanya Raden, bagian yang ulang tahun diceplokin itu bagian paling seru."

"_Bro,_ dia gak suka liat lu _down_ tiap tanggal 4 Juli." sahut Gilbert tiba-tiba, "Gak _awesome_ tau galau kayak begitu. Mau sampe kapan lu kayak gitu?"

Personifikasi Inggris itu terdiam mendengar alasan teman-temannya, setitik air mata mulai terlihat di sudut matanya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tetapi ia tahan. Mana mau seorang _gentleman_ menangis di depan mata teman-temannya, bisa-bisa citranya tercoreng gara-gara itu.

"_T-t-thanks_ buat semuanya..." kata Arthur sedikit gugup.

"Eits, bilang _thanks_nya jangan sama kita. Harusnya sama pacar lu.." sahut Raden.

"...Tuh, dia ada di belakang lu." timpal Kirana sambil menunjuk ke belakang Arthur yang kini menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk dan menemukan Alfred yang duduk di belakangnya. Seketika ia langsung memeluk erat sang kekasih yang kebingungan dengan perilakunya.

"Eits, Iggy kenapa?" tanya Alfred sambil membalas pelukan Arthur.

"..Enggak kok..." jawab Arthur sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"KALO PACARAN JANGAN DI SINI KAAK!" teriak Raden, Gilbert, dan Antonio berbarengan sembari mendorong Alfred dan Arthur ke dalam kolam.

_BYUUUUUURRR!_

Alfred dan Arthur tercebur, Raden, Gilbert, dan Antonio ikut tercebur pula.

"Muahahaha, mampus luh!" seru Francis setengah meledek, "Sini, sini, gue bantuin lu—WUAAAAAH~!"

_BYUUUURR!_

"_Baton touch_, gan!" seru Alfred sambil tertawa cekikikan, "Mattie, bantuin dong.."

Dengan polosnya Matthew berdiri di tepi kolam untuk membantu saudaranya untuk keluar, apadaya bukannya membantu keluar, ia malah ditarik masuk ke kolam.

"Kita, cewek-cewek gak ikutan ya~" ujar Kirana sembari tertawa cekikikan.

"Curang luh, Kirana!" gerutu Raden sambil menunjuk Kirana yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Nih gue kasih temennya!" ujar Elizaveta sembari mendorong Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, dan Kiku ke kolam bersama Kirana.

_BYUUUUUUUURRR~!_

"Ini yang ulang tahun siapa, yang diceburin siapa.." ujar Ludwig yang diceburi Elizaveta.

"Wah curang tuh Peter, gak diceburin!" seru Arthur sembari menarik Peter untuk masuk ke kolam.

_BYUUUUURR!_

"_Jerk_ Arthur curang, _desu yo!_" gerutu Peter.

Ya, akhirnya mereka mengadakan acara cebur-ceburan dalam suasana ulang tahun sang personifikasi negara adidaya itu. Dan pasti, tanggal 4 Juli ini sangat terkesan bagi para _nation_ yang berpartisipasi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note**

Ehehehe... Akhirnya kelar juga nih fic~

_Yosh_, seperti yang daku sebut di bagian _warning_, fic ini didedikasikan untuk _hero_ kita. _Happy birthday_ ya, Mas Alfie! Semoga makin langgeng sama Mas Artie~ /salah

Pesta kejutan yang diberikan Raden dan Kirana ini aslinya terinspirasi dengan video "Penjebakan Ulang Tahun Raditya Dika" di _youtube_. Sumpah, itu ngenes banget mukanya Bang Dika waktu dikerjain. (kalo penasaran silakan cek videonya di akun _youtube_ milik Benazio Rizki)

Soal 'KALO PACARAN JANGAN DI SINI KAAK!' itu plesetan dari 'KALO NGIDOL JANGAN DI SINI KAAK!' yang kebetulan ngetop abis di _1Cak_, biasanya kalimat itu dipake waktu ada _wancaker_ yang ngidol JKT48 di _post_nya. Soal '_Baton touch_', kalimat itu adalah istilah olahraga yang artinya 'gantian'.

Intinya, fic ini campur aduk! _Friendship_ ada, _humor_ ada, _romance_ juga ada. Tergantung _reader_ semua, fic ini mendominasi di _genre_ mana. /SeemsMalesMilihGenre

Buat yang nungguin serial (eaak, serial) _Tales of Hetalia : The Adventure's Begin_ sama _Our Lovely Kost-Kostan_, dimohon kesabarannya ya berhubung kedua fic ini masih dalam pembuatan di tengah WB gara-gara gak ada waktu buat ngerjainnya plus sarananya rusak, ngetik pake _On-screen keyboard_ itu NGERIBETINN~! *banting keyboard*

Ya sudahlah, ditunggu kritik/saran/komentarnya di _review_ fic ini yaa~!


End file.
